inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamiyama Gounoshin
(Midfielder) |number= 5 |element= Wood |team= Dragonlink |seiyuu= Yoshino Hiroyuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Kamiyama Gounoshin ( ) is a midfielder for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A key member who works with team leader Quentin to manage the defence."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team, except for Yamato, he has white hair. Also, he has black eyes. He has fair skin. Plot He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42. In episode 43, he used his keshin, Masaishou Bishop W, along with all the team. At the end of the episode, the score was 4-2 for Dragonlink. In episode 44, he was seen using his keshin again. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 because Raimon scored with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot with Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kamiyama, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gomi Seiei *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Ishidera *'Item': Dragon Gloves (ドラゴングローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kamiyama, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Photo': Retro Game Kyoutai (レトロなゲーム筐体の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kamiyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken at the gaming arcade in Inazuma Town's mall) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Retro Things (レトロなものの話題, obtained at the Holy Road's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Shine Thousand' *'HR All Star' *'Checkmates W' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'HR All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Groves' *'Mid Stars' Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, when Mixi Maxing Kidou with Sakuma, his model is used. *His dub surname "Cinco" is the Portuguese and Spanish word meaning five, making a reference to Fifth Sector. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters